Staying With Him
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jenna is with Mason when he goes through his first transformation. She tries to comfort him as he goes through the horrible experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Staying With Him**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Jenna is with Mason when he goes through his first transformation. She tries to comfort him as he goes through the horrible experience. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Jenna and Mason wouldn't have died.**

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

**Chapter 1**

Jenna wasn't sure what was going to happen, but this wasn't what she had suspected. She wished she could do something to stop this. There was no way out of it though. She sat down running her hand over Mason's back. "It's okay, I'm here," she felt his back and it felt like he was on fire. He was hotter than she thought was good for a human body. Of course Mason wasn't fully human, he was part werewolf too. He was an unlucky Lockwood and she wished she could have sent this to his brother. It would show him what pain really is, the way he treated Mason and even what she'd seen him do to his own son.

She hadn't wanted to believe him because it sounded crazy. However, she was sitting beside him in his garage floor. His skin was getting hotter and felt like it would burn her hand it was so hot. She hoped that it would end soon. It couldn't go on forever could it she wondered, he shouldn't have to pay for his families problems. "Make it stop, please," he begged her in almost a sob from the pain.

She kissed his back as her hand moved over it, "I would do anything to take it away," she let her own tears fall as he yelled out. His bones were starting to break again and he was sweating like crazy. How could life do this to him, he was a good person. He might not be a perfect person, but he was wonderful. He cared so much for people and he would do anything for a friend.

She rubbed the spot where the bones were reforming hoping it would make it better. Her hand was probably like ice compared to what his skin felt like now. She had been rubbing ice on him, but she'd stopped since it had been melting so fast. She thought about doing it again, but right now she just wanted to comfort him the best way she could. Her hand massaging him almost certainly felt better. She was doing like he did for her at night before they went to bed of course it usually led to them having sex.

Which if she thought about it their sex life had gotten better since he triggered the curse. It had been awesome before hand, he was an excellent giver. Now it was over the moon at times and he would spend ample time pleasuring her. She didn't even mind the three am wake up calls because he was horny. They had been having sex at least twice a day, but now it could be four or five times when he visited her or she came down for the weekend.

Mason groaned as he felt his bones realigning. It had to end soon there was no way it could go on forever. It had to end, he didn't want this. He let out another shout as his back bone cracked, broke, and reformed into that of the wolf's. It had been going on for what seemed like forever. It had only been five hours though, which was long enough to him. He just hoped he didn't hurt Jenna because he couldn't forgive himself if he did. He had wanted her here though, he couldn't do this alone. She was his best friend she would be better than anybody, especially being alone.

Jenna wiped her tears away as she started rubbing his spine. "I'm here, Mas, I'm not leaving you alone," she couldn't believe that life could be this cruel. She leaned down kissing every place that she had rubbed with her hands.

It wasn't Mason's fault that Jimmy got drunk and attacked him. She still blamed that bitch in the bar that looked like Elena. It had freaked her out at first, but now she knew something was going on. Mason and she had found out together that the stories their family told them were true. She still wanted to live in denial though, however, she couldn't with this happening to Mason.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

"You have to go, I can't hurt you, Jen," he wouldn't forgive his self if he did that to her. He couldn't control what was about to happen to him. His arm started breaking going back and then turned backwards. He screamed before falling onto his side as fire shot through his body. He didn't understand why it had to feel like this, he'd do anything to make this stop. It wouldn't be a curse if he didn't feel pain he guessed. He wanted to puke the pain was so bad and he'd already drunk the wolfsbane that tasted like battery acid. It wasn't like he had drunk battery before, but that had to be what it was like to drink the stuff.

She moved only slightly back before going back to him. She hated seeing him like this. She had taken care of him when they were teenagers and he'd been sick. She was the only one that had ever cared. His brother pretty much hated him and he didn't know his nephew because of that. She hoped to god that Tyler never had to feel what Mason was going through. It might actually change the Mayor though; he was a self riotous bastard. If he could feel the pain that he inflicted on his family maybe the fucker would wake up and realize he wasn't better than anybody. She let tears fall thinking maybe Mason could pass out soon and not have to feel the rest.

As teens she thought he could never get hurt. They did crazy things and he never got hurt. She hugged him the best that she could running her hand over his side. "I love you, we're going to get through this," she was going to help him no matter what it took. If he hurt her by mistake she wouldn't care, she wasn't leaving him in here alone. She looked up at the video camera hoping that it was still recording. He wanted to see it the next day and she'd helped him set it up.

Mason took comfort in her as she held onto him like she could stop the shifting. His entire body was burning up now and he was covered in sweat. The coolness of the garage floor wasn't helping anymore either. He wanted Jimmy to be alive, to go back to that night and change things. He missed his friend everyday and he figured this was his punishment for that night. He hadn't wanted to believe he would turn into some monster, but he believed now. It was no denying what was happening because he'd have the video to prove it the next day and Jenna too.

He thought about all the times he was younger and had almost gotten hurt. He figured he was making up for all the close calls as well. He was being punished for his family being the founders of Mystic Falls. He loved his town and would do anything to protect it, but he didn't live there because he couldn't get along with his brother. They were years apart, it was funny because he was closer in age to his nephew than his brother. He didn't know either one of them really, his brother was a bastard and he hadn't seen Tyler in years. He didn't know what he was like now, but he hoped he wasn't like his dad.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna thought he had fallen asleep at first, but when she said his name he answered back, "I can't sleep like this," he didn't mean her being close to him, he meant the shifting. He tried to smile, but the pain was too much. "I'd rather be in bed with you right now," they could be watching movies or having sex, he wouldn't care. He told her just that too and let a moan out as she ran a piece of ice down his chest.

He was laying flat on his back with her lying against him. It had been an hour since the last bone had broken and realigned. It wasn't over though; he was still a human with two legs. She moved her hand over the chest with another piece of ice. She hoped that it would work, but it was melting so fast, like before. It was almost hot water by the time she got to his abs; she grabbed another piece from the bowl, and ran it over him.

This had to end soon, they had been there since seven the night before and it was now one in the morning. His ribs and stomach had done collapsed into his body. He felt like he couldn't really breathe because his lungs had already become smaller too. He felt it coming before his legs started shifting. He tried to suppress the scream, but the pain was unbearable, how nature could do this to people he didn't understand. Witches, he had to remind himself it was the fault of witches that he was cursed like this.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

He rolled over using his one arm to hold him up. He let out a scream as the other leg did the same. Jenna looked in shock as it happened, "Mason," He had moved so fast away from her it had startled her. She'd almost been asleep and then he'd let out the scream. It had been so quiet she'd just been listening to him breathe and his heart beating like crazy. She was staring at him like he had two heads, but she didn't mean to. His body was doing crazy things again and it was more of shock than anything.

"GO," he said as his teeth turned into that of the wolf. His voice turned into a growl as he turned over again. He moved just as quickly as he had when he moved away from her. It was faster than a normal person could. Mason tried to get to her, but the cables jerked him back. His eyes shifted to golden with amber highlights as he growled again lunging again towards her doing his best to get at her.

Jenna got as far back as she could without leaving, "Don't it's me, Mason," she hoped that he would understand. She didn't want to leave him in here alone. The next screamed turned into a howl of pain. She took hold of the door in case she needed to leave.

She was crying as she watched Mason finish turning into a wolf. He was jerking at the cables trying to get lose, but they were holding. Once he was completely changed she stood still hoping he wouldn't attack her. He was a white and grey wolf and she couldn't stop thinking he was beautiful. She took her phone from her pocket where she'd kept it taking a picture of him. Mason snarled doing his best to get free, but it wasn't happening.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna was standing her ground, but she was ready to run if she needed to do so. For the last half an hour she had been against the door while Mason growled, snarled, and lunged at her. She had taken the picture of him and he hadn't liked it too much, the wolf that was. She had been standing as still as she could, talking to him. She wanted him to trust her so that he would understand that she meant him no harm. She could never hurt her best friend, she loved him so much.

Mason was finally giving up on getting free; he couldn't break the cables because they were stronger than he was. His legs felt like they were being pulled from his body so he turned in circles lying down. He rolled over on his back putting his legs in the air moving them. The movements he was making caused Jenna to start laughing. He was doing what the puppy he'd given her one year had done when it wanted a belly rub. Mason barked before rolling back over standing back up.

Jenna slide down the door so she was sitting and then moved onto her stomach. She wondered if she submitted to him if he wouldn't want to hurt her. "I am your best friend, your girlfriend," she said in a low voice looking up at him. Mason growled before he moved closer to her. Jenna was just out of his reach and he tried to get closer, but it wasn't possible. He laid down again putting his head on his paws whining. He could smell her scent and knew that she meant him no harm. Jenna slowly reached her hand out rubbing him giving him a smile. She didn't want to make any sudden movements so she slowly moved so she was beside him, sitting up now.

Mason lifted his head and she allowed him to sniff her, she had worked with a few abused dogs before so she knew it was best to let them do the exploring. She just sat there as he sniffed her hands and moved so that he was standing with two of his paws on her lap. His nose brushed against her neck and she couldn't help but laugh. "That tickles, Mas," his tongue swiped across her neck and ear making her laugh again. "Hey now,"

He put one of his paws on her chest using a little more strength than he meant knocking her back so she was lying flat on the garage floor. Mason bowed his head before he barked not meaning to do what he had done. Jenna brought her hand up slowly rubbing him to let him know she was okay. She was just glad that she hadn't hit her head on the floor, it would really have hurt. Mason nuzzled at her shirt biting down on the button trying to pull it off of the shirt.

"Mason Lockwood, you are going to get it," Jenna couldn't help but smile at him though, even as a wolf he wanted to cop a field with her.

She still remembered when they'd been fourteen and showed each other their selves for the first time. They had been looking at a playboy and playgirl magazine and wanted to compare body parts. She had claimed that the men were fake and he'd said the women were fake, but looked good. They hadn't done anything besides touch each other, but six months later on his birthday she had given him a blow job.

On her birthday he had returned the favor going down on her. They really had been best friends throughout their childhood and when she had turned sixteen and been offered sex by Logan Fell she said 'fuck you' and went to find Mason. He had been the one she had her first time with and it had been perfect. He had a dozen females lined up, but he had chosen her over all of them.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Staying With Him**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Jenna is with Mason when he goes through his first transformation. She tries to comfort him as he goes through the horrible experience. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Jenna and Mason wouldn't have died. **

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ **

**Chapter 2**

Mason whined, pawing at her shirt wanting it to come off. Jenna decided to help him so that he didn't rip her shirt open. She worked the buttons open on her shirt letting it fall open so that he could see her. Her bra covered her breasts, but she couldn't reach the clips since they were in the back. He nuzzled at her bra before running his tongue just below it making her suck in air at the feel of it. She bit down on her inner cheek to keep from letting the moan out. There was no way that she could do this, could she?

He took his paw and used his claws to rip her bra open being careful not to scratch her. Mason bit into the bra jerking it free of her body before his tongue swiped over her nipples, both at once. Jenna cried out as his rough tongue ran over her breasts, her hands went to his fur holding onto him. He nuzzled his nose against her right breast before licking his tongue over it again.

Jenna knew it was wrong to do this, but he was technically not a real wolf, he was still Mason, so how could it be wrong to do this with him. She could feel herself getting wet and she knew he could smell it too. Mason had moved his paws back to the floor instead of on her stomach not wanting to cut into her. He turned his head licking her arm before he moved down using his left paw to try and work at her jeans. She whimpered as he nuzzled her crotch through her jeans. She helped him by unbuttoning her jeans and he moved back long enough for her to get them off. Her panties he used his paw to get off not waiting for her to take them off too.

She took her shirt and what was left of her bra off tossing them on the floor beside them. "Just don't you go and bite me," she said in a low voice causing him to look up at her. He licked her cheek making her giggle. "I know you like biting, but not as the wolf," she didn't want him to by mistake rip some of her skin off. It was a precaution for both of them so he wouldn't feel guilty. She lay back down after making a pillow out of jeans so her head was slightly propped up.

Mason wasn't sure which part of her he wanted to have at first. She was lying on the floor completely open to him. He barked before moving so he was standing over top of her body again. He brought his head down running his nose along her inner thigh causing her to shiver in delight. She was going to have to make sure she edited the video taking this part off or making a copy of it for them.

She cried out in pleasure when his tongue shot out from between his jaws licking her southern lips in one swipe. She moved her legs a little farther apart so he would have even more access to her body there.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna arched up, her legs opening up more and he took the opportunity to lick between her folds. She gasped as he did it again moving his rough tongue over her clit. She would never in her life attempt this with an actual animal, but to her Mason wasn't that at all. He was still her boyfriend; he was still inside of the wolf somewhere. "Please," she closed her eyes whimpering, her fingers going into his fur coat.

Mason moved back some before pushing her legs, he couldn't talk, which was driving him crazy. He wanted her to pull her legs up, but communication was out of the picture. Somehow, Jenna understood what he was trying to convey to her or so he thought. She brought her legs up so her feet where flat on the floor. She parted them giving his head enough room and he barked wagging his tail happily. He bowed his head sniffing her scent before darting his tongue out licking at her juices.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she was cumming, but she missed having him touching her. His paws were defiantly not his hands when he was human. Mason licked her up and down, moving his tongue over her clit before testing how far he could get his tongue into her opening. She clamped her legs down on his head tight letting a shout of his name out as he connected with her g-spot. Her body bowed up and she could feel his tongue going even deeper. "MASON," she panted wishing that he was human. She wanted to have him inside of her and over top of her.

He darted his tongue into her again finding that he liked the sounds she was making. Jenna cried out in pleasure as he moved his nose against her clit at just the right angle. She held to his fur as tight as she could, fingers curling into the coat screaming out his name as her orgasm took over her. Mason moved so that he was standing with his legs on either side of her body as she was cumming. He licked his tongue across her nipples over and over making her squirm.

She was in total bliss lying on the floor of the garage whimpering as she felt another orgasm. Her hands fell to the the floor and she was making all kinds of little sounds. He wasn't giving up either as he continued licking her nipples. He licked one breast over before gently nipping at the nipple. She cried out doing her best not to move so he wouldn't bite even farther into her. She was going to get him later, she'd told him not to bite. He moved to her other breast doing the same thing before licking her nipples only. She opened her mouth to let out another scream, but she couldn't make a sound as she went over again.

Mason lay down on top of her body covering her with his and she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't his arms, but she took comfort in it, holding to him as she rubbed him. "Thank you," she said smiling kissing the side of his head, her voice coming out shaky. "You turn back I'll reward you," she wondered if Mason would remember what they had just done. She hoped that he wouldn't be upset with her.

She closed her eyes feeling his chest rising and falling knowing that he was asleep already. She kept rubbing him until she finally fell asleep herself with him covering her. She smiled because he had in his own way marked his territory with her. The wolf had taken her just like Mason would do and she was content on falling asleep knowing she would be safe. She was just glad he didn't try and go all the way, she couldn't do that.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

It was just before the sun came up that Jenna woke up. She was groggy and didn't open her eyes right away. She did however notice that she didn't have Mason on top of her. She finally opened her eyes looking around the garage and found him curled up a few feet from her. She got up going to him before sitting down beside him. "Hi," she moved her hand over his back, "You're okay," she wanted him to be okay after all he had turned into a wolf and back to his human self.

"I'm not okay," Mason closed his eyes leaning back against her noticing that she wasn't wearing anything. He froze thinking that he had hurt her somehow and turned around causing his body to scream at him for moving so fast, "What happened to you?"

"Your wolf self got a little frisky," Jenna smiled at him before kissing his lips moving her hand over his torso trying to relieve some of his pain. "I'm okay, I promise, I would have run if I wasn't," she promised him.

Mason groaned before bringing his arm up touching her side where he saw a scratch. It wasn't deep, but he knew that the wolf had done it. He touched it looking up at her wishing that he felt like doing anything. He couldn't even move without pain, his body was screaming to stop what he was doing as it was. "He scratched you," he said.

"It doesn't hurt, didn't even know you'd done it," she said wanting him to know she'd been with him; the wolf was part of him now. They were almost the same person except for the wolf was an animal sort of. "Are you mad at me?" she asked hoping that he wasn't.

"No, I just wish I remembered it," Mason cupped her face and she leaned down kissing him again. She knew that he could barely move at the moment, but she moved so she was hovering over his body. She looked into his eyes hoping that she wouldn't cause him pain by what she was doing. He met her gaze and let his hands go to her hips as she sank down onto him. He groaned as her hot heat surrounded him. She put her hands on the floor on either side of his head kissing him not letting her take his weight. She didn't want to hurt him and knew he was in a lot of pain as it was.

Mason moved his hands up slowly trying his best to ignore the pain. Jenna moved up before thrusting back down onto him. She moved down to his neck kissing him, nipping at his neck, feeling his pulse below her lips. He moaned as she touched his shoulders massaging them as she rolled her hips. His head fell back on the floor moving his hands to her hips again, he hated slow, but she was torturing him with it. He knew she didn't want to cause him anymore pain, but slow was killing him.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

He gripped her bottom causing her to cry out in pleasure as he thrust up into her connecting to the neck of her womb. Her head fell against his neck whimpering, "Mason," he had used his full force slamming up into her. She let herself sit against him taking him all the way into her body again. She bit down on his neck causing him to moan, her hands grabbing at his and pinning them down. "I'm in charge," she bit down on his ear before she went back to the pace she had been sitting.

Mason groaned knowing that he couldn't flip her over like he wanted to. His body was already protesting what he had just done. Jenna smiled knowing that he wasn't going to try and stop her again. She pulled herself up before thrusting back down crying out in pleasure as he hit against all the right spots again. His body was in pain, but she was giving him pleasure at the same time. She nuzzled at his neck nipping and sucking at his pulse, while rolling her hips against him.

Jenna pulled herself almost completely off of him before slamming back down. They both let out a moan and she did it twice more before he took hold of her hips. He ignored his body's protests and thrust up into her quick and fast. She screamed out as they both went over into pure pleasured bliss. She clamped down on him as he brought her mouth to his dominating it with his tongue. He rolled them so that he was on top of her not giving a damn about the aches that were screaming now. He took hold of her hands finding the strength in him to pin her hands down before biting into her neck.

She wrapped her legs around him gasping as he licked the bite mark he left, "You're mine too," he smiled moving his hand over her side. "Thank you for staying with me,"

"I love you, Mason, I'll stay with you always," she met him half way kissing him again before they rolled over on their sides.

"I love you too, Jen," he kissed her before wrapping his arms around her closing his eyes. He wasn't about to move off the floor for a while. The last of his energy had left when he had flipped them over taking the control for a little. The wolf was sated inside of him from the round of sex.

Jenna smiled falling asleep knowing she would be staying with Mason every full moon. She would be with the wolf as well and they would love her, she'd love them right back as well. She wasn't going to abandon them; she just had to convince Mason to come back to Mystic Falls with her. She'd told Elena she'd be back by Monday, but she was going to have to bring Mason with her. She didn't trust leaving him here alone, especially with that bitch trying to get with him.

**MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

**THE END**


End file.
